Inventive concepts of the present disclosure relate generally to the field of audio communications systems. More particularly, the inventive concepts of the present disclosure relate to processing and playing back multiple sources of audio communications.
Aircrafts typically include communications systems that enable a flight crew to communicate amongst themselves, with other aircraft, and with ground stations, such as air traffic control stations. Aircrafts may also include other systems that provide audible communications to the aircraft crew members. For example, aircraft typically include an engine-indicating and crew-alerting system (“EICAS”) that provides crew members with visual and audio alerts regarding diagnostic information about the aircraft and to warn aircraft crew members of dangerous conditions or to provide instructions to aircraft crew members. Some communications systems, such as typical aircraft communications systems, utilize a party line communications system (e.g., party wire, multiparty line, shared service line) allowing all devices and members on a communication line to simultaneously communicate with each other. In some instances, for example, a pilot may receive simultaneous audio communications from an EICAS, an air traffic control tower, another member of the cockpit (e.g., a co-pilot or navigator), and other members of the flight crew (e.g., a flight attendant or passenger in the cabin). The simultaneous communications may overlap one another or otherwise disrupt the pilot's ability to hear or comprehend all incoming audio or important portions of the audio. In some cases, a less important communication (e.g., a flight attending asking the pilot if he would like a drink) may overlap with or otherwise interfere with a more important communication (e.g., the EICAS audibly instructing the pilot to “pull up” due to the aircraft dropping to an unsafe altitude). Accordingly, receiving communications from multiple audio sources simultaneously may cause the pilot or other aircraft crew members to miss or otherwise not comprehend each communication.
A need exists for systems and methods for ensuring that all communications originating from members and devices on a party line communications system are received by aircraft crew members and other interested parties. A further need exists for preserving communications that are simultaneously received by aircraft communication devices.